pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nan the cowdog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Disneygirl94/My new draws/Nan the cowdog-20091026002358 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 15:22, October 26, 2009 ; Help Sure. What the name of the article you want to make? Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hi! Hello Nan the cowdog! I was wondering, could you do Emily for me in dog style? if you can't I understand, but thanks anyway! Disneygirl94 01:43, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Disneygirl94 Sher ! I'll do her two different ways you can pick .Nan the cowdog 01:55, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Nan Awww!!! it's so cute! I love it! thanks! :D *hug* Disneygirl94 03:05, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Disneygirl94 thanks!!!!!!!!!Nan the cowdog 03:11, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Nan U should c this it's a new fanon... The truth about Marabella [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 13:44, January 17, 2010 (UTC) HI! HI!Randompnfnerd 00:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Your Story For some strange reason my computer doesn't let me post comments on blogs, so I'm telling you the Cain/Jeremy/Candace story you're doing is awesome!!! PLZ POST MORE!!!!!!!!--Daisy 03:43, February 27, 2010 (UTC) by Daisy I mean Randompnfnerd. But call me Daisy. Thanks ! Oh, and look at my new picture ! That is so cute!! Daisy 03:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Nan the cowdog 04:05, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Nan the cowdog (call me nan) Sing-off Again, my computer isn't leting me post comments on blogs, so I just have to say: BOYS--Ferb sings awesome!!! Daisy 01:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) OH my gosh I really love it! it's so cute! thank you so much! I LOVE IT! it means alot that you did this. :) I love it when ppl draw Emily and Ferb! DG Aw, I love it so much! Thanks Nan! I have a question though, why is Emily mad? Other than that, it's so adorable and I love the way you drew Emily! Tarah and Ferb also..:) YAY! Colored! DG Wiley the Cowdog (actually, he's a coyote) Hey Nan! Here's a little gift for ya'! I went on the Hank the Cowdog website saw a picture of Hank and I was like whoa! He looks like Wiley Coyote (Coyoteas and Cerb's dad)! So I drew him as Hank. OH MY GOSH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He looks like Rip and Snort the coyote brothers !!!! Nan 21:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Nan Btw I kike coyotes ;) RE: Wiley Wiley is cuter, cartoonier, and handsomer than Rip and Snort! I wuv widdle coyote pups! Did you know that there was a Wiley Coyote cartoon titled "Zip n Snort" like "Rip n Snort"? thumb|300px|right|Here's "Zip n Snort"! Poor Wiley. Why can't he win? :( Whoops! Duplicate! Stupid slow Internet. OMG OMG OMG!!!!!! I love it soooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the kids are SO ADORABLE!!! I love Thomas the most!! HE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCHO CUTE!!!!! *hugs you* OH thank you thank you Nan!!!! ^.^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTEE!!!!!!!! *squeals* ~DG Cain...Devianart...you know what I'm talking 'bout REALLY?? OMYGOSH! THAT IS SO AWESOME! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU :D Kaoru Matsubara '"A quien le dices ternura???" 02:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh...well :-/ 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 21:35, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Yup, that's true...but why can't you get an account?? 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 21:52, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ah, i know how you feel. I don't have either. Heck, I can't even go into the IRC! 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 22:01, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I think you should do what you think you should do. But IMO, I think a sequel would be cool :) 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 02:48, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Clicking! 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 03:26, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Umm... Ummm....Nan...where do you get the screen shots for Summer Belongs To Phineas You! ? FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 01:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Problem fixed, Unregistered Contributor blocked for a year. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 02:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I love the poster! 'Hechos y Tonterias '''Talk to Daisy-chan! 12:54, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Danville Times Issue 5 |} So You want to make a review of SBTY? '''You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 00:35, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, do you mind if I use Cain for Jeremy's Moving Castle? (Nice avatar, by the way :D) [[User:American che|'American che']]{ferte in noctem, animam meam...} 00:00, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. I heard about the whole DeviantArt thing, and I'm not one to steal characters. I'll make sure he's listed as your character in there. [[User:American che|'American che']]{ferte in noctem, animam meam...} 00:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It was all I could do to keep from screaming when I saw that scene. (: EEP! [[User:American che|'American che']]{ferte in noctem, animam meam...} 00:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay. [[User:American che|'American che']]{ferte in noctem, animam meam...} 00:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Shopping Spree Where did you get the information on this shopping spree, and can you share some details and a link with me? Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 22:07, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Issue 6 if you where talking to me If you where talking to me yes i'm a fan of the lion king but how did you know? I love the new pic!! Daisy56 '''The joy and the laughter! 14:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sorry about the vandal thing.. I have rollback rights do you want me to put your stuff back on your userpage? (oh and I left him/her a note on his/her talkpage) Team Doofenshmirtz 18:52, September 27, 2010 (UTC) He's out for good. '''You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 04:50, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Issue 9 Hey I was wondering, were you the IP who added your username to Daisy's "fwiends" list? Team Doofenshmirtz Ok! And Yes, Yes it was!! :D So whats new? Team Doofenshmirtz LOL I thought it was someone impersonating you. Sorry. XD P&I4EVAH! 00:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) COOL! That sounds awsome!!!!! Let me know when it is finished ok? Team Doofenshmirtz Issue 10 UMVs I got them off of Jon Colton Barry's SoundCloud account. There are others on Martin Olson's that I can't get as well. Here's the link: http://soundcloud.com/martin-olson/tracks?page=1 and http://soundcloud.com/jon-colton-barry Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 00:42, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Issue 11 Ferbx....Jeremy?!! Oh my Perry! That is disstugusting D: [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 15:28, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Youtube Pic Here's mine ! Sorry it is not as good but I was on the bus and this guy likes to kick my seat when I draw -_-.. Anyway I hope you like it! Is it alright is I do another? I have a Perry-themed one in mind XD Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 18:49, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Here is my Perry one! It is a little better than the last but not perfect : '.. Anyway here it is! :D OKayz :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 03:39, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 23:48, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Edit Count Dude, look at the badges. It means in the entire wiki.Oh, and did you get my christmas pics? Scubadave (talk) 02:55, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Ferbarah I looked up Tarah, but she seems to be less of a Ferb ship than just a friend. Of course, the stories aren't up yet. When will they be? Anna Latimer (BAD WOLF) (talk) 20:34, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome! It is an awesome shipping ^-^ Hello Seattle I am a old lighthouse 00:39, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Issue 12 Re: Article I'm not sure...Faddy's the one who's in charge of the fanon's email account, ask him. [[User:Daisy56|'''Daisy56]]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 22:00, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Last Issue I'm going to miss you guys :') [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 09:29, December 17, 2010 (UTC)